


Plantas, livros e presas!

by liralia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Challenge drabble, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Living Together, M/M, alternative universe, old house, vampire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Tudo o que Crowley queria era um lugar legal e barato para morar, um objetivo bem simples por sinal. Então de que jeito acabou se involucrando com um sujeito com ares do século passado dentro de sua nova casa? É claro que só podia ser culpa do maldito corretor de imóveis!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Lar doce lar

Devido algumas circunstâncias, Crowley resolveu que o melhor a ser feito era arranjar um novo local para morar. Ele, então, contatou o primeiro corretor de imóveis que encontrou e iniciou uma jornada em busca do lugar ideal.

Entretanto, nenhuma casa ou apartamento que o corretor lhe mostrava atendia seus requisitos. Custosa demais, úmida demais, sorridente demais. Foi uma decepção atrás da outra.

Já achava que precisaria morar em um **azemel** hippie quando a encontrou. Estava longe de ser perfeita, verdade seja dita, mas o corretor conseguiu exaltar as qualidades da casa. E o preço, uma pechincha!

Mudou-se na semana seguinte.


	2. Um baita mau negócio

Era uma casa antiga de bom tamanho e aspecto jeitoso. Ou ao menos parecera jeitosa nas palavras macias do corretor. Demorou poucos dias para Crowley perceber que comprara gato por lebre.

Os móveis que ganhara junto dela? Podres! O quadro bonito na sala-de-jantar? Falso! Além de tudo havia certa **tibieza** nas madeiras da escada em _art-decó_ que rangia a cada pisada.

Mas pior do que a casa caindo aos pedaços, era ainda ter um invasor determinado a quebrar o que restava de bom. Crowley despertou com os fortes ruídos no andar de baixo e praguejou com a ousadia do sujeito.


	3. Problemas contratuais

Como preferia não envolver a polícia, Crowley desceu lentamente as escadas com um desentupidor em mãos. O rangido da escada abafado pelo barulho abaixo.

Num átimo, ligou a luz e apontou o desentupidor para o desconhecido.

­­— Estou armado!

— Ei, o que você faz em minha casa? Foi você que mudou os móveis de lugar?

Crowley encarou o homem vestido em trajes de aparência antiga. Ele estava bêbado e entrara na casa errada?

— Essa casa é _minha_.

— Ora, eu tenho os documentos.

— Eu também. — disse resoluto.

Encararam-se firmes. O invasor não parecia embriagado e isso não era **favônio** para nenhum deles.


	4. Hã?!

Na mesa, os documentos lado-a-lado. O estranho, que se apresentou como Aziraphale, disse a verdade, mas... O documento dele parecia ser _muito_ mais antigo que o seu.

Crowley sentiu algo **ominoso** no ar.

— É falso. — concluiu.

Aziraphale ofendeu-se, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Que descortês de sua parte. Eu mesmo ajudei a fazer a planta dessa casa.

Algo nessa conta não batia. A casa estava a própria decadência.

— Você nem parece tão velho — sorriu zombeteiro.

— Ah, deve ser porque sou um vampiro.

Crowley riu. Aquilo era uma pegadinha? Mas o outro permaneceu sério.

— Como é?

Então Aziraphale mostrou as presas.


	5. O sono dos justos

Nem teve tempo de um pensamento **irascível** antes de Aziraphale aproximar-se numa velocidade sobre-humana e mostrar de perto suas presas pontiagudas. Porém, felizmente, o vampiro não parecia ser do tipo violento.

Tentando entender aquela revelação, uma dúvida lhe ocorreu.

— E onde estava durante o tempo que a casa ficou abandonada?

— Em meu esquife no porão.

— Não tem porão aqui.

Mas havia. Ficara escondido por um grosso tapete persa que alguma faxineira tinha movido do lugar.

— Tiro um cochilo e vendem minha casa!

— Hm... E quando foi isso?

— Numa bela manhã de agosto, em 1920.

Bem. Tinham se passado 100 anos.


	6. Quando você menos esperar...!

— Já me desculpei pelos vasos, mas percebo que ainda está chateado. Seremos companheiros de moradia até que você encontre um novo lar, não é melhor ficarmos em bons termos?

Crowley apenas resmungou, teclando sem parar em seu notebook enquanto resolvia alguns problemas do trabalho. Gostava de pensar que era um bom pai de planta, ainda que seus métodos fossem pouco tradicionais. Então quando viu sua planta preferida morta, irritou-se.

— Ademais, não fiz por querer.

Do chapéu fedora ao calçado **marroquim** , Aziraphale era uma amostra do passado. E decidindo mantê-lo assim, Crowley pesquisava, numa aba anônima, como se livrar de vampiros.


	7. Planos maquiavélicos

Aziraphale deslumbrou-se com a tecnologia, em especial a televisão. Viciou-se rápido em programas de reforma caseiras e numa série sobre um país **obsidiado** por dragões. Ademais, sempre pedia quitutes que via em propagandas, deixando Crowley pagar, pois perdera sua carteira há cem anos.

E apesar da súbita reviravolta, Crowley não se abalou. Inclusive, um de seus planos já estava em curso, mas não conseguiu ficar quieto quando o viu desembrulhar tranquilamente os pãezinhos-de-alho.

— Vampiros não deviam tomar apenas sangue?

— Ora, que tolice. Posso comer à vontade. — sorriu, mordendo o pão.

Nada aconteceu e Crowley deu um estalo com a língua.


	8. Quem é o responsável por este insulto?!

Crowley fez mais duas tentativas após o alho: trouxe um elaborado crucifixo de prata, que Aziraphale adorou, e fez um padre benzer o odorizador posto na sala. O resultado foi um comentário bem-humorado do vampiro sobre o agradável cheiro floral.

Resolveu mudar de estratégia.

Agora, acomodados lado a lado no sofá recém adquirido de um bazar, assistiam Crepúsculo em alta definição. O objetivo: fazer Aziraphale comentar sobre as incongruências no filme e revelar suas fraquezas.

Entretanto, esqueceu-se da meta quando viu Aziraphale torcer o rosto como se tivesse recebido um **doesto** na cena do brilho.

Crowley chorou de tanto rir.


	9. Desfalecido

Aziraphale, apesar de saudosista, não pôde negar que havia muitas vantagens no futuro. Uma delas era a série dos dragões, uma obra que alcançou o **galarim** de sua boa opinião.

Agora que superara esse vício, era preciso fazer uma devida limpeza na biblioteca que ficou fechada muito tempo. Para sua consternação, ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um cômodo completamente vazio.

A vista turvou-se, uma tontura lhe abateu. Só não caiu duro, pois Crowley espiava ali perto e o segurou o suficiente para deslizar até o chão.

— Meus livros... — murmurou, febril.

Crowley nada entendeu, mas o abanou com uma folha.


	10. Resposta imediata demais

A frustração de Crowley aumentava a cada nova falha. E o pior: estava se acostumado a presença do vampiro! Precisava relembrar-se frequentemente que morava com um ser sanguinário...

Entretanto, não pôde evitar preocupar-se ao vê-lo sentado, pálido, na mesinha no jardim. O sol iluminava sua figura, mas Aziraphale nem percebia. Estava assim desde a cena na biblioteca.

— Talvez precise de sangue, nunca te vi tomar uma só gota. Se for pouco, pode tomar do meu. —sugeriu num incomum ato de **bonomia**.

Aziraphale rejeitou.

— Não tomo qualquer um. Sou alérgico a tipo A e B.

Crowley tentou não ficar _muito_ ofendido.


	11. Católico apostólico romano

Achando a recusa inconcebível, Crowley argumentou até convencê-lo a dar uma humilde sugada em seu pescoço. Coincidentemente seu sangue era O. Após isso, Aziraphale ficou renovado.

Só então Crowley percebeu a oportunidade perdida. De qualquer modo, ele estava preocupado com a falta de semelhanças entre Aziraphale e os vampiros midiáticos. E se ele morresse e não virasse pó como nos filmes? Crowley não queria sangue nas mãos.

Por isso encarou mais uma mudança de planos.

Percebia certos olhares julgadores do vampiro quando este via algo imoral na televisão ou no próprio Crowley, fazendo o sinal-da-cruz em seguida.

Sentindo-se **marau** , sorriu.


	12. Isto é apenas uma saída casual

Muita coisa mudara desde 1920 e tirando proveito, Crowley planejou chocar Aziraphale a tal ponto que ele desejaria se mudar para algum recanto afastado da sociedade.

Primeiro foram passear no centro com a desculpa de comprar roupas novas para o vampiro. Crowley ria sempre que Aziraphale fazia **gatimonhas** atrapalhadas quando avistava pessoas de shortinho ou tomavam atalho por algum sex shop.

Depois de Aziraphale escolher roupas típicas de alguém aos 60 anos, foram ao cinema. Crowley escolheu um filme que prometia muitas cenas sexuais, porém, horas mais tarde, ele próprio estava aos prantos pelo filme emocionante.

Aziraphale o consolou gentilmente.


	13. Em clima de guerra

Ele não desistiu nem depois da vergonha tida no cinema. Em casa passou a usar o cabelo solto quase todo o tempo — já estava grande o suficiente para **roçagar** nos ombros — e a cor vermelha dele parecia incendiar quando fazia alongamentos em roupas justas embaixo do sol matutino.

Certa manhã conseguiu emprestado duas caixas de som e as acomodou na sala. Virou rotina ligar músicas barulhentas no volume máximo após o trabalho. Tão alto que conseguia tremer até seus ossos, além de possuir letras insinuantes.

Metade da louça de chá de Aziraphale partiu-se depois do segundo dia de música estrondosa.


	14. E dizem que na guerra vale de tudo

Uma vizinha recém-chegada no bairro os presenteou com um vasinho com flor. O vampiro espirrou quando foi cheirá-la.

Um **sestro** soou na mente dele e enquanto Aziraphale lia no jardim, Crowley encheu o porão de vasos e vasos da mesma flor. O caixão arrodeado de flores até pareceu meio bonito, apesar da atitude ser má intencionada. De noite, Crowley sorriu ouvindo os muitos espirros.

Sentindo que o plano funcionava dessa vez, marcou de irem à praia em sua folga. Aziraphale mal conseguia apreciar a vista devido os corpos seminus e quase infartou quando, retirando a bermuda, Crowley exibiu uma sunga-fio-dental.


	15. Livre interpretação

Aziraphale precisava fazer algo a respeito. Há dias Crowley vinha tentando chamar sua atenção. A insistência sobre o sangue, as músicas com letras românticas, as flores, o crucifixo, a exibição corporal! Claramente havia um intento romântico por parte dele. Ele até lhe deu livros novos!

Chamou-o para conversar quando Crowley terminou de repreender as novas plantas da sala.

— Certo, eu aceito. Nunca me relacionei com homens, mas posso tentar por você. Então, somos namorados?

Crowley, tão hábil em **sofismar** , só conseguiu balbuciar um incerto “sim” devido a terrível confusão mental.

Aziraphale beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios.

Pronto, eram um casal.


	16. Pessoas prevenidas vivem mais

Crowley estava de mãos atadas. Como o outro tinha interpretado tudo _tão_ errado? Agora não podia simplesmente dizer que foi um engano, pois não sabia como ele reagiria a essa informação. Os calmos eram sempre os mais perigosos quando irritados!

Então começou a preparar o terreno para a grande revelação, afinal não poderiam manter aquele namoro falso para sempre. Começou a mimá-lo comprando novos livros e levando-o para jantar em lugares legais, tudo para amenizar o impacto. Usou até parte do **viático** que guardava para caso precisasse sumir do mapa.

Mas talvez alugar o restaurante inteiro tenha sido um exagero.


	17. Confidências alcóolicas

Depois do restaurante e de outras saídas custosas, o dinheiro em sua conta despencou. Felizmente foi promovido, então comprou vinho para comemorar.

Jantaram uma receita feita pelo próprio Aziraphale, balançaram ao ritmo de Queen e depois sentaram na sala para beber mais.

Já bastante ébrio, Crowley iniciava **sensaborias** confusas que o vampiro ouvia sem reclamar.

De repente perguntou:

— Você tem algum poder? Velocidade, virar morcego?

Aziraphale interrompeu a trança que fazia no cabelo vermelho.

— Nunca tentei saber. Sei que tenho vida longa e posso hipnotizar.

— Hipnotizar?

— Mas não uso. Respeito a liberdade das pessoas.

Pausa.

— Sou hacker, sabia? — Crowley comentou.


	18. As sábias palavras de uma irmã mais velha

No dia seguinte, Crowley jurou nunca mais beber tanto. Quase revelou coisas que não queria reviver, teve sorte do outro nem saber o significado de hacker.

Mas, ainda sem saber que rumo tomar sobre o vampiro, Crowley ligou para Beelzebub, sua irmã, e deu um resumo dos últimos meses.

— _Então você largou aqueles imbecis e arranjou um noivo? Bom pra você. Mas me ligou pra quê? Tenho cara de casamenteira?_

— Não estamos noivos! É um relacionamento falso, mas ele não sabe. Como desfaço isso?

— _Falso uma porra. Transem logo ou se casem de vez_. — disse ela, nada **pudibunda** , e desligou.


	19. Enfim, a ficha cai

A cabeça de Crowley **nimbava** de tantos pensamentos confusos. Como ele poderia estar apaixonado _de verdade_? Bem, admitia gostar um pouco das roupas antiquadas, dos incríveis olhos azuis e do modo como ele apreciava a comida.

Gostava até do contato tímido da boca dele em seu pescoço quando, a cada sete dias, tomava uma quantidade irrisória de sangue.

 _“É uma maldição, não preciso de muito”_ , dissera o vampiro.

Levou o mocha aos lábios, mas o café acabara. Suspirou. A cabeça ainda cheia de Aziraphale.

— Problemas amorosos? Deveria desculpar-se. — aconselhou Anathema, a dona do Horoscoffe.

Como aquela mulher sempre sabia tudo?


	20. Opa, um contratempo!

Para seu arco de redenção, Crowley ressuscitou seu hacker interior. Passava horas a fio de seu tempo livre rastreando informações ou fuçando dados privados de sites. Aproveitou e invadiu de leve o site da imobiliária que lhe enganou, deixando um alerta em vermelho para futuros não-clientes.

Era tão divertido!

A segunda parte envolvia ir pessoalmente verificar os resultados de sua busca e o fazia antes ou depois de sair do trabalho.

Naquele dia encaminhava-se para falar com o atendente **imberbe** de uma loja de antiguidades quando uma voz familiar chamou por seu nome.

— _Crawley_ , há quanto tempo...

Ele suou frio.


	21. Assombrações do passado

Ao se virar, deparou-se com um dos antigos colegas de crimes virtuais: Ligur. Tentou sorrir para não demonstrar quão desprevenido fora pego, mas no máximo saiu uma **carantonha** esquisita.

— Não vai me cumprimentar? — Ligur sorriu, avaliando-o de cima a baixo. — Parece bem, mesmo depois de nos abandonar. O que anda fazendo da vida, Crawley?

— Não me chame assim.

— Por que? Relembra sua traição?

— Não foi minha culpa. — rezingou.

Ligur colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo.

— Hastur está perto de ser liberado, tudo por causa dos contatos certos. E sabe quem ele quer rever primeiro?

Crowley já sabia a resposta.


	22. Quem arrisca nem sempre petisca

Na adolescência, Crowley adotou o codinome Serpent. Na universidade conheceu Ligur e Hastur, também hackers. Juntos realizavam vazamento de dados de empresas escravistas e pequenas transferências de dinheiro pra pessoas prejudicadas por essas empresas. Viam-se como justiceiros sociais.

Porém, as coisas pioraram. Hastur envolveu-se com mafiosos e trazia objetivos cada vez mais arriscados. Crowley não gostou e, passado alguns meses, pulou fora. Mudou-se do apartamento que dividia com eles, rompendo relações.

Pouco depois, Hastur cometeu um erro ao realizar uma grande transferência e a polícia o rastreou.

Agora, Crowley olhava para Aziraphale lendo “Mentes que **dardejam** ”. Temia pela segurança dele.


	23. O cabelo é reflexo da alma

De percepção **tarimbada** , Aziraphale logo notou a ansiedade do humano. Crowley andava inquieto, sempre verificando as janelas e desligando chamadas no celular. Ficava o dia inteiro de óculos para ocultar as olheiras de noites insones, mas o que o delatou de verdade foi o cabelo opaco e quebradiço que só podia significar estresse.

Por acaso ouviu um trecho de uma ligação sussurrada: _“Eu não irei voltar... Ele não tem nada a ver, deixe-o fora disso...”,_ Aziraphale empertigou-se.

Não aguentando mais assistir quieto, quando o homem negro de sobretudo que andava circundando sua casa tentou sequestrá-lo, ele apenas seguiu a corrente.


	24. Poderia me tirar uma dúvida?

Cordas prendiam suas mãos e pés, mas a calma de Aziraphale sentado numa cadeira metálica começava a irritar seus captores.

— Então, vocês querem que ele volte a cometer crimes, mas Crowley rejeitou?

Ligur assentiu, cansado. Estavam naquilo há duas horas, praticamente sendo interrogados pelo refém. Hastur bateu o pé e bufou.

— Por que diabos estamos respondendo tudo? Ligue para Crowley e o ameace. Preciso recuperar o dinheiro de Miguel!

— Desculpe, mas precisarei intervir. — Aziraphale livrou-se das cordas, sentido os músculos **ciliares** aquecerem. — _Resolverão seus problemas sozinhos e não perturbarão mais Crowley_.

Ao sair, os dois já não lembravam daquela conversa.


	25. Que bom que você perguntou!

Aziraphale tinha sido um humano comum com gostos triviais até outubro de 1919. Então, tornou-se vampiro e de repente precisava do sangue de outros para viver. Nada disso lhe agradou, até porque não foi questionado sobre desejar aquele tipo de vida, mas ao menos tentou viver seguindo seus princípios.

Princípios esses que acabara quebrando e agora ocultava de Crowley.

Ele, entretanto, não era bom em guardar segredos, nem em disfarçar preocupações. Sabia que Crowley suspeitava de algo e quando foi questionado, revelou tudo numa **rabulice** atrapalhada.

Mas Crowley de nada suspeitara, apenas queria saber o porque da fumaça na cozinha.


	26. Quando a língua falha

Quando Aziraphale terminou de relatar o sequestro e a hipnose subsequente feita na dupla hacker, Crowley teve a impressão dele estar esperando uma reprimenda pelo comportamento. Mas não achou ruim o vampiro ter feito aquilo.

— Uma preocupação a menos! — comemorou.

Aziraphale deu uma risada afetada de **estroinice**. Estava estarrecido.

— Não acha preocupante minha conduta?

— Eles mereceram.

— Mas os obriguei a agir como eu queria. E se fizesse com você, não pensou nessa possibilidade?

Talvez Crowley devesse ter negado e dito que confiava na moral dele, mas ficou mudo. Aquele pensamento já cruzara sua mente, afinal.

Magoado, Aziraphale saiu da cozinha.


	27. Pense menos, aja mais

O ar tenso na casa prolongou-se mais do que deveria e Aziraphale não sabia como quebrar o gelo surgido entre eles. Deveria se desculpar? Mas o ofendido ali era ele! Esperar, entretanto, também não estava dando resultados, Crowley sequer parecia lembrar da conversa.

Pensando sobre isso, sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque para jogar milho para as aves. Adam, filho do vizinho da frente, apareceu e se acomodou ao lado.

— Ainda estão brigados?

— Sim... — admitiu.

— Vocês deveriam conversar. Brigaram por uma **toleima**.

Aziraphale iluminou-se. A resposta viera através de um menino de onze anos que falava como um idoso.


	28. Uma entrega para Aziraphale

Aziraphale voltou **rutilante** para casa. Assim que Crowley chegasse do trabalho, eles sentariam e conversariam como os dois adultos que eram.

Entretanto, horas se passaram e nada do outro chegar. Já considerava a possibilidade de algum acidente ter acontecido quando a porta se abriu em um estrondo e uma mulher baixa largou um Crowley bêbado no chão.

— O que houve...?

— Você é o noivo? Resolva logo a porra problema entre vocês! Não aguento mais as ligações e lamúrias desse idiota.

— Desculpe, mas quem é você?

— Beelzebub. Infelizmente, a irmã desse aí. — apontou para Crowley que permanecia estirado no chão, adormecido.


	29. Brilhando, mas figurativamente

Crowley, desperto graças a água gelada jogada no rosto, assim que avistou Aziraphale, prostrou-se a seus pés. Disse pedidos de desculpa e declarações melosas, deixando o vampiro constrangido. Crowley não parava de lhe chamar de anjo!

Porém, não aguentando mais ouvir todo aquele melodrama, Beelzebub agarrou Crowley pela gola.

— Mostra logo a maldita biblioteca!

Os três dirigiram-se para a sala que outrora fora a biblioteca e para a surpresa de Aziraphale, ela não estava mais vazia. Havia livros e mais livros antigos por toda parte.

Sorriu emocionado, sentindo-se no **alcantil** da mais pura felicidade. Então, virou-se e beijou Crowley intensamente.


	30. Felicidade dura pouquíssimo

O beijo tornou-se longo e molhado, e prevendo que não gostaria de ver mais daquilo, Beelzebub partiu resmungando.

A sós, os dois sorriram um para o outro antes de Crowley pigarrear e desviar o olhar num gesto de **sobranceria** pouco convincente. Ao irem dormir toda a estranha tensão de antes já tinha se dissolvido como espuma.

De manhã, Crowley despertou enérgico, mas o bom humor pouco durou. O lado vazio e frio de sua cama lhe soou como um mal sinal. Aziraphale não estava em canto algum da casa.

Quando dias viraram semanas e semanas viraram meses, Crowley precisou resignar-se.


	31. Final feliz é final feliz

De cabelo cortado e roupas negras, Crowley fingiu superação, mas na mente o **miasma** da incerteza persistia. O que fizera de errado?

Porém, um dia Aziraphale reapareceu em sua porta. Estendia amavelmente um vaso com uma dália-vermelha para Crowley.

— Você desapareceu por meses!

— Não leu a carta que deixei?

Descobriram que por movimentar-se dormindo, a tal carta caíra embaixo da cama. Ruborizado, Crowley aceitou o presente. Tanto sofrimento e autocomiseração à toa!

Mas será que Aziraphale sabia que podia ter simplesmente encomendado pela internet?

— E cortou o cabelo, querido?

Crowley não quis explicar a decisão dramática, por isso o beijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem acompanhou e espero que tenham gostado :D


End file.
